The present invention relates to the structure of a transmission case supporting the right and left rear wheels in a riding type mower.
As disclosed for example in JP 2001-86831A, there are riding type mowers including a vehicle body supported by the right and left front wheels and the right and left rear wheels, a mower, and a grass collector at the rear of the vehicle body. A duct extending from the mower passes between the right and left rear wheels and is connected to the grass collector, so that the grass that has been cut by the mower is guided through the duct to the grass collector.
In the mower disclosed in JP 2001-86831A, the transmission case comprises right and left supporting portions supporting the right and left rear wheels, and a middle portion that is located below the duct and that is connected to the right and left supporting portions. Thus, the motive power of the engine is transmitted from either the left or the right supporting portion of the transmission case to the light or left rear wheel, and transmitted to the left and right rear wheel from the right or left supporting portion on the other side of the transmission case, via a transmission shaft that is arranged in the middle portion of the transmission case.
In JP 2001-86831A, the thin middle portion is connected between the right and left supporting portions of the transmission case. Thus, when hydraulic fluid is filled as lubricating oil into the transmission case (oil bath), the hydraulic fluid in the right and left supporting portions of the transmission case becomes difficult to circulate, so that the hydraulic fluid in the right and left supporting portions of the transmission case tends to stagnate.